Scars
by Ashuuchan
Summary: Based in a time before Chris' betrayal, while Red Mist and Kick-Ass are a team. Rated for sexual scene and drug usage. More chapters to come soon.


**A/N:** Time for a nice, smutty Kick-Ass fic! I do intend on this being a weird chapter story, but for now, enjoy the first chapter.

This story is set before Chris betrays Kick-Ass, while they were still partners. Also, please excuse my limited knowledge on drugs in general. Okay, enjoy the story!

**Scars**

-- 

"Alright, we're here."

Pulling the key out of the ignition and glancing at Kick-Ass, Red Mist gave a sly grin towards his partner.

"Okay," Kick-Ass replied. He swallowed hard and scanned the scene outside the Mist Mobile with his eyes. He and Red Mist had been busting small crimes for about three weeks now. By now, Kick-Ass had forgotten about travelling around the city on his bicycle and going up against bad guys alone; he'd become pretty accustomed to cruising in the Mist Mobile and sharing his thoughts and battles with Red Mist.

"You cool, man?" Red Mist asked. "I know you've never done a job like this one before."

"Hey, yeah, don't worry, I mean, you have, so…" Kick-Ass trailed off.

Waiting for the two teens outside was a secret meth lab, hidden amongst other normal looking houses in the area. Both Kick-Ass and Red Mist had received concerned emails from people in the neighbourhood about the activities going on in the house, and of the shifty characters that frequented it.

"Well, it's do or die time," Red Mist proclaims, opening the driver's side door of the Mist Mobile and stepping out.

"Okay…" Kick-Ass agreed before exiting the sleek red Mustang as well. While getting out, the green vigilante missed a step and giggled at his in-coordination. _'Aw, Christ,'_ Kick-Ass thought. _'I thought I felt more lightheaded than when Red Mist usually…'_

"Hey, dude, you coming?" Red Mist called back, already at the front door of the house.

"Yeah, sorry," Kick-Ass replied, jogging over to where his sidekick was, cursing himself for not cracking a window when Red Mist had smoked those three joints during the night.

Once the two amateur crime fighters were both standing outside the front door, they glanced at each other and nodded. Kick-Ass reached for the doorknob and turned it. It stopped fast, turning only half an inch. He jiggled the knob a few more times before letting go.

"It's locked."

Red Mist stared blankly at Kick-Ass before hastily looking around the house. "Let's pop a window open somewhere," the leather-clad teen suggested.

Nodding, Kick-Ass followed the other boy down the stairs and parted directions, testing various windows on the house to see if they'd open easily. Near the backside of the house, Kick-Ass grinned as a window easily slid to the side as he pushed. The two of them weren't exactly being sneaky or coy about busting this operation, but then again, they usually weren't.

"Hey! I found one!" Kick-Ass called out. Within a moment, Red Mist appeared at his side.

"Nice," Red Mist stated simply. "Alright, you first."

Kick-Ass shifted his eyes from Red Mist to the window, and sighed. "Alright…" he groaned. Contorting his body, he attempted to shimmy his body awkwardly through the window, feet first. He felt his cheeks become warm as he noticed Red Mist watching him intently. Once most of his body was through, he glanced downwards nervously while holding onto the window sill. It was too dark to see anything.

"Uh, Red Mist, I…"

"Come on, jump, dude! I'm coming in right after, don't worry."

Kick-Ass let go of the window sill at Red Mists' blunt encouragement.

***CRASH***

"Hey!" Red Mist called through the window. "Kick-Ass, are you alright?"

"Fuck!"

Red Mist scrambled to get his body through the small window to help his accident-prone partner. Before letting go of the window sill, the dark haired teen pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and shined its red light towards the ground.

Kick-Ass looked up, squinting into the light, all the while holding a yellow gloved hand to his now bloody nose. "Oh, NOW you bring out a fucking flashlight."

Red Mist tried to hold back a grin. He liked the awkward masked-teen below him, but a truth he would never tell Kick-Ass is that he secretly enjoyed seeing the other teen in pain. "Sorry dude, forgot I had it," he said before jumping down and stumbling slightly at impact. "Alright, now to find a fucking light switch…"

"Well, try to hurry," Kick-Ass remarked, spitting out something. "I got some weird shit in my mouth when I fell down…"

"Dude, you should have mentioned that earlier!" Red Mist remarked, finally finding a light switch and flipping it on. He shot his eyes around the room quickly to make sure the two of them were alone. Once confirming that they were in fact alone in the dank basement, he made his way over to his partner.

"What do you think it is?" Kick-Ass asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. He pointed down towards a mess on the floor consisting of metal equipment, a few scattered papers, and a plastic bag with crushed pills spilling from its opening.

Red Mist raised an eyebrow and knelt down to inspect the powdery pills. Licking a gloved finger, he touched the powder and tasted it.

"Dude!" Kick-Ass cried. "You don't even know what that shit is! Don't-"

"Relax, dumbass," Red Mist consoled. Kick-Ass would never know, but Red Mist – rather, Chris D'Amico – had a relatively vast knowledge on drugs. He grinned. "It's E."

Kick-Ass frowned slightly. "E? Like, wait, ecstasy?"

Red Mist nodded, keeping his eyes locked on Kick-Ass'. "Yeah. So don't worry about it." He redirected his gaze towards the bag on the floor once again.

Kick-Ass swallowed and looked around the room. "Shit, dude, what are we even gonna do with this place? What if there's someone upstairs? Red Mist? Red- Hey!"

Kick-Ass stared wide-eyed at Red Mist, who tossed one of the uncrushed pills into his mouth. "What?!" Red Mist retorted.

"The hell are you doing?!" Kick-Ass cried, grabbing his sidekicks arm and pulling him up. "You don't know if that shit is laced with… I dunno!"

"You really don't know what you're talking about, do you?" Red Mist asked cutely.

Kick-Ass felt his cheeks become warm again, and looked around the room for the umpteenth time. "I think we should investigate the upstairs."

Red Mist smiled and nodded slowly. "Sure man, I've got your back."

Kick-Ass nodded and made his way towards the only door in the room, Red Mist closely following. The doorknob twisted with ease and the two made their way slowly, and as quietly as possible, up the proceeding staircase and into the dark house. The two took their time inspecting every room for other people, but found none.

"Alright…" Kick-Ass sighed, returning to the living room of the house. "We're- huh?" He stopped in mid-sentence, staring dumbly at Red Mist laying upon and caressing a couch.

Red Mist momentarily ceased his actions and swivelled his head towards Kick-Ass, locking eyes with him and smiling. "Hey! What's up, dude?"

Kick-Ass involuntarily smiled back. He shook his head and tried to think clearly for a moment. Why did he feel so relaxed and stupidly happy watching Red Mist act so uncharacteristically? Did some of that drug from earlier get into his system, despite the fact he thought he spit all of it out?

He furrowed his brow, staring at Red Mist. In any case, he knew for a fact that his sidekick was both high on marijuana and ecstasy at this point, and he wouldn't be acting like himself for the rest of the night. The green vigilante sighed and sat down in the middle of the floor, mind hazy.

Red Mist curved his body around and pouted at Kick-Ass. "Hey, why are you sitting so far away?" he asked. "Come sit with me!" he yelled, outstretching his arms.

Kick-Ass raised his eyebrows and stared calmly at his sidekick. "I'm actually really comfortable here."

"Fine," Red Mist said nonchalantly, pushing himself up from the couch and sliding onto the floor. He crawled towards his partner, who stared back all the while with the most amused expression on his face.

"The hell are you doing?" Kick-Ass laughed, as Red Mist sidled up beside him.

"Kick-Ass," Red Mist said lowly. He shifted his body so his was touching the other teen as much as possible. "I just wanted to sit with you. You're my friend."

Kick-Ass stared back unwaveringly, then giggled.

"What's so funny?" Red Mist laughed.

Kick-Ass opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead he just moved his eyes slowly over Red Mists' hair, his mask, his lips, his neck, his lips… "You look like… awesome right now…"

Red Mist sighed. "Kick-Ass… not as good as you do."

The two stared steadily at each other for a moment before Red Mist leaned in and brushed his lips against Kick-Ass'.

"Oh, fuck…" Kick-Ass whispered before returning the gesture, but harder. Red Mist reciprocated by moving his hands onto Kick-Ass and caressing every part of his body he could touch. Kick-Ass moaned, and brought his own hand to Red Mists' thigh and tugged at it, until the other boy moved it over Kick-Ass' body and sat on his lap, their mouths connected the whole time.

"Fuck…" Red Mist whined. "I want to feel your skin…" he slinked his arms around Kick-Ass' neck and pulled at his costumes' zipper.

"Uhh…" Kick-Ass rasped. He wasn't so under the influence of E that he was completely uninhibited, and he felt a twinge of nervousness at the thought of being naked in a meth house. Yet as soon as Red Mist removed his own gloves and had his hands sweeping all over Kick-Ass' bare shoulders and back, those thoughts left his head entirely. The only thought going through his head now, was how badly he craved Red Mists' hands touching him everywhere.

"Help with mine," Red Mist whispered. In a second, Kick-Ass had his own hands on Red Mists' costume and assisted in sliding the leather down the others' body, until both were naked down to the waist.

His mind now lost in a haze of pleasure, Kick-Ass focused only on the sensation of Red Mists' hot skin on his own, the tingling of both pairs of lips slicking against each other, the excitement of feeling Red Mist leaning into his neck and biting hard, the sheer delight that followed both of their cocks colliding and sliding against the others'.

"Oh man…" Red Mist panted, as he ground himself harder into Kick-Ass' member. "Oh fuck…" he cried, tilting his head back and squeezing shut his painted-black eyes. "Fuck, Kick-Ass…"

Kick-Ass wrapped his arms around Red Mist and pulled him tighter, nuzzling his head into the nook of Red Mists' neck. His world and Red Mists' were now the same, and that world was sheer euphoria, where time and space didn't exist, only pleasure. He reached one hand down and gripped both of their cocks, sliding his thumb over and over the heads of both members.

"Unnnnhh…" Red Mist moaned, bucking his hips forward. "Fuck, I'm almost…"

In the flash of one heated moment, Red Mist climaxed into Kick-Ass' hand and lap, closely followed by the others' orgasm. Relaxing their holds on one another, they sat, panting in each others faces.

"That was…"

"So awesome…" Red Mist finished, focusing on Kick-Ass. He glanced down at the bite-mark he had given the other earlier, and impulsively bit down on it again.

"Hey!" Kick-Ass breathed, nudging Red Mist away. The dark haired teen laughed cutely.

"Fuck," Kick-Ass panted, looking around him, still disoriented. "This is fucked up, we better get outta here."

"I wanna do it again…" Red Mist said, running a hand down Kick-Ass' front.

"Come on!" Kick-Ass cried, pulling Red Mist into standing. "C'mon, let's get dressed and get back to the Mist Mobile."

"My car!" Red Mist yelled happily, throwing his hands up and pulling his leather costume up as he jogged towards the front door. "I love my fucking sexy car!"

"Jesus…" Kick-Ass muttered to himself, before glancing around the room and following his side-kick. Sometimes their crime-busting endeavours got fucked up, but never THIS fucked up.

So much for easing the minds of the neighbours. Maybe next time.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter to be up soon, hope you enjoyed this one. It was fun to write. ;)


End file.
